Trouble in Rainy Paradise
by christyy
Summary: School was nearly over at Forks High School, and Edward and Bella were already secretly engaged. The second Bella says yes, everything starts crashing down. "It's a good thing your bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring."
1. France, Forks, Vampires, Oh My!

Notes: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. Please read and review, so I can continue my story! I really enjoy writing fanfics, so if you can do this little, tiny favor for me, I will love you forever. Also, I need opinions if later on in the story, I should bring in Jacob and the werewolves..? Thank You. 

**BPOV**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Sitting in biology at the black, metal tables, I quietly ripped a piece of paper out of my binder, and scrawled my writing across it. _'Edward, are you leaving this weekend?_' I wrote, and slid it underneath my magnificent beauty's hand, which wasn't balled into a fist as it sometimes had been. Before I had the chance to pretend that I was listening to my middle-aged teacher, it was back in front of me. _'Yes, you're with Alice'_ He wrote, and I could feel his grin at the back of my head. I groaned inwardly. I scrunched it up, and threw it into my bag as class began to end. "...And have that done for Friday. Begin picking your partners, everyone, and don't forget about the lab write-up this time, please," My teacher sighed, and waddled back over to his desk.

Hunching my bag over my shoulder, Edward and I stood up, waiting as the rest of the class filed out. I glanced up at him, frowning. "You must be joking. _Alice_? It's nearly our...wedding, and you expect me to be with her for a full twenty-four hours, or more?" I spoke quietly, but demanding. As I had stated before, Forks had no secrets. He threw back his bronze hair, and laughed. "Oh, it won't be so bad. You'll be with Jasper as well. I'm going to Rocky Shores Park on Saturday with Emmett and Rosalie, and perhaps Esme, since Carlisle does not often attend hunting with us. He prefers going alone sometimes. He thinks it's slightly more sophisticated." He explained, his hand finding the small of my back. I nodded. It was understandable.

I tried to imagine if Charlie would do the same.

"Weekends are generally supposed to be fun, though. Coordinating the flower colors on the church pews with the color of the text on the marriage license is _not_ fun," I pouted. And that was exactly what I knew Alice had planned. We continued down the hallway to the cafeteria, and before Edward decided to reply, he quickly got us each a red lunch tray, carrying them over to our usual table. Jasper sat at the opposing side of the rounded table from Edward and I, lost in an old Army book. It's green covers were torn, and the pages were yellow with age. Alice sat beside him, who sat beside Rosalie. I noticed that Emmett wasn't here. "Hello," I smiled. Alice jumped up, and wrapped her arms around me, squealing in excitement. She hugged me tightly, until she realized that I really did need to breathe.

"Bella! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. Tables alongside ours looked over curiously. "Er..your welcome," I replied, although I was confused about what I did this time to excite her. She sat me down on one of the plastic chairs, and squeezed her butt onto the edge of Rosalie's. "I saw what your doing with me this weekend! What do you think of red flowers? Maybe not _roses_...," She began, lowering her voice. I looked over to Edward for help, but instead, Jasper placed his hand on her shoulder. I noticed he had on black fingerless gloves, which accented his fingers, that looked newly manicured, but it was all part of the Hale/Cullen perfection. "Alice," His deep voice alluring, "Leave Bella alone about it. Let her eat. You've got all weekend for that". I surprised by his voice, and as was Edward, who's face was equally surprised.

Alice looked crushed, and moved back over to her chair. Rosalie straightened up, now that she had the entire chair to herself. Her perfect, golden hair was straightened today, instead of the usual curls that dangled off her shoulders. She shrugged it's length over her shoulder, and looked down at me. It was intimidating, alright. She examined me for a moment, and I was almost frightened about it, until Edward's harsh voice startled me. "Stop, Rosalie." Was all he threatened, but it was enough to scare the hell out of me. I wondered what it was that she had thought. Then again, I didn't want to know. After Rosalie and I had spoke a little while ago about her past, I thought that we were..closer than we had been before. I guess I thought wrong. I quietly dug into my lasagna. I looked up at Edward, swallowing the meaty sauce that I hoped to not have all over my face.

"Where's Emmett?"

He grinned. Oh, God. I _did _have it on my face. He swiped a finger on my bottom lip, and wiped whatever it was on the napkin in front of me. I blushed hard. "I believe he went to go meet someone. I'm not exactly sure who. Though, I'm sure he tried his hardest to not think who it was. He's got the brother with the large ear," His grin faded to a smile, and closed his eyes for a moment, obviously trying to hear Emmett's thoughts again. "Gwendolyn Baton. Sounds French. Late eighteen-hundreds, I suppose. Why..." He paused, and snapped his head up to look at Alice. Her eyes were also closed, and her mouth was a hard line. For two 'people' who weren't related, they could often do the same facial expressions. Alice spoke quietly to herself, and took out a piece of paper from her binder, sketching something with a blue pen.

First, you saw the Eiffel Tower. Then a brunette girl, very stunning, in a little white dress and a tiny hat that slung casually on her head came into the picture, dancing around in what seemed to be the rain. Jasper looked over, his eyebrows furrowed together. "It looks rather old, Alice. That can't be the future," He said, tracing his finger along the picture. She slapped her tiny hand across his, and sketched the rest of it. To the right of the girl, was...Emmett? Rosalie's perfect face fell, and snatched the paper away from Alice. "Hey!" Alice shrieked. Rosalie, to my surprise, did a half-crouch in defense. Edward gently placed his hands on Rosalie's shoulders, trying to get her to sit down again. "Rosalie, it's alright," He spoke. Jasper looked over to her, obviously trying to help calm her. She sat down, and examined the picture. "Give it back, Rose! Or I will-" Alice began to threaten, until the entire cafeteria became quiet, as if someone so horrible had come in.

The same girl in the picture, had walked in, her arm chain-linked with Emmett's. She had thin, chestnut colored hair that swung gracefully on her back. She had bright green eyes, that were wide and happy-looking. Her smile had straight, white teeth, and her skin was a magnificent color of pale. That pale that I was used to. Was she..a vampire? A new one? However, just like the rest of the Cullens, she looked fairly normal. She wore skinny blue jeans, and a vintage t-shirt of some band that I wasn't familiar with. "Edward.." I began, and he came closer to me, wrapping his arm around me tightly. Emmett and the girl didn't seem to notice that every pair of eyes was on them. "Oh, hey guys," He greeted us happily, and sat down, bringing around another chair beside him politely for the strange new vampire. "I was keeping her a surprise for you. This is Gwendolyn Baton, an old friend of mine. You remember, don't you, Rose? When I took you to France? She worked as the maid in our room. Long story short, she recently moved to Forks, and now she's here." He explained, beaming.


	2. A Beautiful Horror Scene

Note: I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight. Thank you for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. But don't stop reviewing now! Haha. :D

CHAPTER 2

**EPOV (Edward)**

I looked Gwendolyn over. Never before had I heard of her, from Emmett's mouth or his thoughts. Nor Rose's. The bell rang for the lunch hour, which had seemed never-ending. _Tramp, tramp, tramp, tramp. Why did she follow him here? She's a tramp._ I heard Rosalie think to herself. She walked straight past Emmett, obviously quite angry. I hated to disrupt, but I guided Bella to Alice for a moment, and moved in beside Emmett. "A word, please, Emmett," I muttered. He spoke to Gwendolyn, and parted off with me. "What is it?" He asked innocently. His bulky, muscled figure had never intimidated me, as we were near equal, when it came to strength. "What is she doing here?" I asked. "I told you, she's a friend I met from France." Emmett shrugged. "Your acting rather close to her. Are you meaning to upset Rosalie?" I asked. We walked towards my Trigonometry class with Bella, until Gwendolyn walked down another hallway.

"No. Rose just doesn't understand yet." He sighed.

I shook my head, and a new buzz of thoughts entered my head. Bella smiled at my entrance, and welcomed me to the table. "Wow. That was odd." She remarked. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to put it all together. "I know," I smiled slightly back, then attempted changing the subject, "You have Gym next, correct?". Bella nodded. "You and I are skipping." An hour later of painfully boring, repeated Trig work, Bella and I sat in my silver Volvo, instead of out in the dripping wet weather outside. I immediately flashed a grin on my face. Bella's beautiful brown eyes glanced up at me, her skin more abnormally pale from the cold outside. "More meat sauce?" She rolled her eyes, obviously embarrassed. "No," I chuckled, "I was just thinking. Actually, I was listening. Watching Emmett's thoughts. He's watching Gwendolyn's past in his head. He seemed to have known her before the trip to France. As if they were friends before he was transformed. I think they might have had something." I explained.

Bella looked confused. "Then why are you smiling?" She asked. I intertwined my fingers with hers, and laughed. "Because Gwendolyn thinks that they're relationship is still going on, despite the numerous of years that have passed. That's what Emmett doesn't realize. He lied to us for Rose's protection. You and I both know that she can become awfully angry quite quickly, and she'd think that he was cheating on her if he told the truth. Gwendolyn wasn't even in France when Emmett and Rosalie were. At the time, she was in Sweden, visiting her Swedish family. She remembers Emmett inviting her to Forks for the first few months that we came here." I stared out the windshield, continuing. Bella's eyes were wide as she tried to follow. "So, Emmett only considers her a friend, but Gwendolyn thinks it's more than that?" She confirmed. I nodded. "She doesn't have a clue about Rosalie."

The radio clock's green text turned to 3:09, to my surprise, and students began to come out, so I started the engine. Placing my hand on the gear shift, we were off. Sitting in silence until we reached Charlie's house, Bella finally spoke up, and looked over at me. "Hopefully everything will blow over soon. And Emmett will explain. If anything gets any weirder around here, it's not going to be your average Forks." She smiled. The next day, everything had seemed to blow over. When I left Bella after school for dinner, before she went to bed, everyone acted normal at home. When I arrived, Alice was talking in a hyper manner to someone on the phone. I caught the gist of the conversation- the Church of our wedding. Wasn't it Bella and I's choice? Emmett played a video game competitively with someone across the world through the Internet, Jasper continued the Army book he was reading at lunch, Rosalie was painting her nails a shade of purple, Esme and Carlisle were upstairs in their bedroom, speaking quietly, and laughing every once in a while. It was quiet, though. Quiet.

"Uh, hello? Anyone here?"

The high, almost too-sweet voice of Gwendolyn echoed throughout the large house, and everyone's head snapped towards the door. It all happened too quickly. Emmett got up to attend to his friend, leaving his video game, which absolutely _never_ happened, and Rosalie hissed, crouching down to the floor at Gwendolyn's direction. Alice hung up, attending to Rosalie, and Jasper was immediately there as well. Rosalie glared at both of them. "Leave me alone," Her voice dripped with venom, "I have to deal with this. Don't stop me". Gwendolyn was confused, but crouched down as well, naturally. Emmett stood tall, as I did. "Girls, stop. There's no need to fight over me." He chuckled. He thought this was a joke? I was outraged. I walked towards him, standing between the two eager vampires. "Emmett, do something. You know perfectly well why they're fighting, and I swear to you that if you don't fix this, all hell will break loose. You will lose both of them." I warned him. He sighed, giving in.

Rosalie smiled sickly. "There's absolutely _no way_ your making it out alive, Gwendolyn. I am far too strong for you to defeat me. Get out of here, unless you wish for death." She hissed. Gwendolyn took a few steps forward, instead of backward. "Stupid," She snorted back, "You're _very_ stupid". I took Gwendolyn before Rosalie could, and threw her onto my back. She tried in every way to escape, but I would not let it happen. Emmett took his Rosalie, and guided her away. Everyone watched with wide eyes, including Carlisle and Esme, who watched from the stairs. I set down the squirming, anger-filled vampire. "I suggest you leave," I warned, but it was much more than a suggestion. And without another word, she left. It was still three hours before I could escape into Bella's bedroom, but I _was_ allowed to visit. I merely ran to Bella's house, instead of taking the car. Let Charlie use his imagination.

I knocked on the door, putting a pleasant smile on my face. I heard Bella's quick footsteps. The house was an aroma of Charlie and Bella's scent, a bit of Jacob Black's scent, and the cooking smell of something Bella had probably done. "Hello," She grinned. Glancing over to Charlie, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good evening, love" I smiled, as I walked in with her. "Edward." Charlie muttered from the couch. I broadened my smile. "'Evening to you too, Charlie," I nodded. We escaped to the kitchen together, hunching over the bar, from the bar stools. "How are you?" I asked. Bella shrugged. "Fine. Mike called". I laughed lightly. "Oh?" I inquired. She rolled her eyes, as she knew I got a kick out of Mike Newton's liking towards her. "Yes. He wanted to know if I was free tonight," She smiled up at me. "And you said?"

"I said no."

"Because...?"

"Because I was with Edward."

This time, my laughter boomed around the kitchen, causing Charlie to turn his head. "Lovely," I reached forward to kiss the temples of her forehead. "Don't you dare call him back either. Just because I can't hear everyone's thoughts, it doesn't mean I can't imagine what your thinking." She warned. I held my hands up in my protest. "I wasn't going to call him! Perhaps in class, I'll inform him of your daily free time with Edward.." I grinned. I could imagine it already. Suddenly, the phone rang beside us, causing the both of us to jump. Bella reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. How's it-"

"What's wrong?"

"No, tell me."  
"Mom, you called me for a reason."

I leaned in closer to her, to listen as the faint voice in the background wept and sniffled. It was obviously Renee, by how Bella was referring to her. It seemed to be something bad. It reminded me of James, and held back a growl in my throat, though Jasper and I had already killed him. She continued speaking into the phone.

"I'm sure it's nothing. It'll blow over."

"I'm really sorry. Talk to him, discuss it while your _not _sobbing, and breathe."

"Trust me. I love you, too."

Bella met my confused gaze as she hung up. Charlie was suddenly at our side, as well. "Mom called. She said her and Phil got into a huge fight, and that he said that he would play better if he only had himself and the rest of the team on the bus, instead of also having her there as a 'bother'," She explained. Charlie frowned bitterly. Before he could speak, I smoothly interrupted. "It must've been out of anger. Smaller league players always have some of their family together with them, so that they don't become lonely on all of the tours of the cities. The way he said it though, was rather rude." I announced, stroking Bella's thumb. Bella nodded, and as did Charlie, though he probably didn't want to agree with me. It seemed that bad things were happening at both the Cullen house, and the Swan house.


	3. Jasper's Making Me Feel Confused

Notes: I don't own anything ! Stephanie Meyer does. Oh, and PLEASE review. I only have few reviews. D:

CHAPTER 3

**BPOV**

I worried over my mother, and sat up in my bedroom early, waiting for Edward. I already showered and brushed my teeth in my free time so that my love wouldn't have to wait. Now I sat under my bed sheets, playing my lullaby again, with my eyes closed, focusing on the soft melody. It soon ended, at the same time that I heard something every so-softly outside. I pressed STOP on my CD player, and smiled as I waited for him to come in. My smile faded as my bronze-haired beauty did not appear, but an entirely different person. In the dim of the night, I could make out dirty blonde hair that was neatly done on his head, and he threw a green book on my floor before he jumped fully through my window. I gasped. _Jasper_? "Hello, Bella." He smiled, making himself comfortable on the rocking chair at the corner of my room, snatching up his book. "Hi...Jasper. Did Edward send you..?" I asked, looking out my window for him. He shook his head. Despite how uncomfortable and odd I felt, he looked perfectly at ease. This wasn't right. At all. "Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

Jasper frowned, shaking his dirty blonde hair back into place. "Bella, I found myself oddly attracted to you the other day. Now, don't get me wrong. I love Alice, but I'm attracted to you in the way that I'm curious when you are, or when your not doing something. As if I'm always aware of you, more than I should be. I'm not sure if Edward knows about this, but I'm hoping it really goes away." He explained, his face shameful. I blinked, and threw the covers off myself. "Where's Edward?" I asked. "I told Alice to pre-occupy him with some wedding issues, so that I could speak with you." He nodded. I sighed, picking up a hair tie and pulled my hair up, glancing to my outfit. I wore black, plaid pajama pants and a red spaghetti-strap tanktop. I pulled a gray hoodie over my head, then opened my arms towards Jasper. I yawned. "Alright. Let's go." I smiled slightly. For a moment, he was confused.

I was used to riding the winds on the backs of vampires. Most of the time, it had been Edward or Alice. Edward, so that we could travel quickly, and Alice, so that she could hold me hostage and run off with me. Without much more of a second on Jasper's back, we ended up at the Cullen mansion. He dropped me gently, and smiled awkwardly over at me. We were never really that close, but close enough as a brother and sister could be. As we sauntered in, Edward and Alice sat together at the piano. She sat on the top, while he sat on the piano bench. "Bella wouldn't answer me, the silly girl. So, normal red flowers, or red roses?" She asked. No one noticed that we walked in, as they were so engaged in the conversation. "Roses would be lovely. Though, I'd still have to confirm with her." He nodded, and they had a wedding planner book in front of them. Alice rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that."

Edward looked up at us, confused. He glanced to me, at my outfit I wear when only he's around, then to Jasper, who walked alongside me casually. "Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward asked, getting up to place his arms around me. I wanted to say, _ask Jasper_, but decided against it. The brothers would bond together over it another time. He placed his hands on the small of my back, bringing me closer to him, and kissed my forehead. It was then he realized that Jasper was still beside him. "Why were you with her? Did something happen with Charlie?" He asked, concerned, but the defense was also clear in his voice. Jasper shook his head. "No, nothing. Have a good evening."

It was getting late, and the chances of Charlie checking up on me could have been rising by the second, so Edward raced me back home in his arms. When we were settled back in my bedroom, his face was frustrated, confused. I sat up in his cold arms. "Whats wrong?" I asked, kissing along his jawline. "I don't understand about Jasper. It was extremely odd. But, don't let me distract you. Sleep, love. Goodnight,". It was hard not to be distracted by him, but I laid back down slowly, as I was tired, and quickly fell asleep. The next morning, the sun woke me, from sleeping in. After all, it was Saturday. I groaned, as I remembered that I wouldn't see Edward until later on Sunday. Alice stood in front of my closet, happily zooming around inside of it, arranging and rearranging clothes. I noticed that she also added some new stuff. I got up, placing my hand on her arm, to temporarily stop her. "Alice, what are you doing?" I asked tiredly. "Jasper, Esme, You, and I are driving up to Seattle, and you can't go to a big city without looking absolutely fabulous," She laughed, as if everyone knew that.

**EMPOV**

Edward and Rosalie walked alongside me in the dripping forest, and I tried to fill the eerie silence with my loud voice. "Hopefully the stock's good today," I chuckled. Rosalie shot a glare towards me, then looked back at the ground. Edward smiled politely, and nodded. "Yes," He then leaned closer into me, "And, I'll leave you alone with Rose". I shot him a grateful look, and he quickly dashed away. I took advantage of our alone time. "Rosalie, can I explain?" I pleaded. She stopped, and turned to look at me. She still stunned me to this day. All of her blonde hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail, accenting her beautiful face. However, her eyes and mouth were bitter with disgust at me. She wore a denim mini skirt, a white tanktop, and a red, long-sleeve blouse over top. On her feet, were white stilettos. I looked her over, upset that I had hurt someone so beautiful. Her arms were crossed over her chest, becoming more impatient as I thought out my words. "Emmett, I've got hunting to do. I'm sure Edward won't wait for much longer, either." She snapped. I gently took one of her hands, holding it with mine. "You don't understand about Gwendolyn. If I promise to tell the truth, will you listen to me, instead of running off and ignoring me again?" I asked.

She paused, then nodded, obviously making a note in her head to speak less words to me as possible. "Long ago, before I was changed to how I am today, she was my best friend. I'm talking, since we were born. And, as the years grew on, we were both bitten at the same time, and we eventually parted off. However, centuries later, when you and I were together at our vacation in France, she called me from Sweden. I was surprised that she got through to me, but I later found out that she was a tracker, and had found me. She was there visiting her family, and at that time, we'd only been at Forks for a few months. You remember, don't you? We came in November, and had stayed until February, when you said that you need to get away, so we took a vacation. When she called, I told her to come visit us sometime, 'cause she really is great. But, Rose, I invited her for your approval. It was for you," I explained, playing it through my head like a movie.

Gently, I pulled her closer to me, until our noses nearly touched. "That's why I'm asking you for forgiveness. We're not like that, babe. I love _you_." I ended softly, and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back, but suddenly pulled away. "Then why did you lie, and say that she was our hotel maid?" Rosalie asked. Blood dripping from his chin, Edward came in behind us. "So that you wouldn't think that he was cheating on you," He answered for me. I nodded. "Do you think that?" I looked over to her curiously. Slowly, she shook her head.

"No."

I hugged her, and kissed the top of her head. "Good. Then lets go, 'cause I'm pretty thirsty right about now," I smiled.

**EPOV (Edward)**

I wiped my chin with my wrist, and sat on a damp log, from the rainfall that Forks recieved the night before. I closed my eyes, listening to Alice's thoughts. I had the right to check up on Bella. Especially when Alice was involved, and when they were in a larger city, such as Seattle. _This would look great on her_ I heard, then saw a gorgeous red dress for the after-party of our graduation. I chuckled. _Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I supposed to do with that girl? That was a perfectly good dress.._She continued. Alice even spoke a lot when she was thinking to herself. Jasper's mind was next. _I need to get over this. This __needs to be fixed between Bella and I. That's a nice dress. The black one looks better, however. _He thought. Oh, yes. I had forgotten about that. Pulling my black cellphone from my pocket, I dialed Jasper's number. This was a matter that had to be dealt with ASAP.

"Jasper here."

"I need to speak with you."

"Right now?"  
"Yes,"  
"Alright. Hold on, Alice, it's Edward. Okay, what's wrong?"

"It's about Bella."

"Oh,"

"What does 'oh' mean?"

"It means..."  
"What?"

"I don't know what to tell you."

"And what does that mean?"  
"It means what I said."

I stood up in frustration. This conversation was going nowhere, and fast.

"Jasper Hale, you've been acting strangely with Bella as if she was your lifeline. Your telling me what's going on right now, or I swear to the heavens that-"

"Can I start speaking before you start throwing out threats?"

"Alright. Go."

"I don't love her like that, Edward. I don't. But I think that I've just grown impeccably close to her ever since you declared your engagement. Like a sister, if nothing else. I realized that this may just be my way of coping with her as a new sister."

"That's it?"  
"Yes. Truthfully."

"Fine. But we're discussing this again another time." I sighed.  
I hung up before he could reply, and scanned his thoughts. He appeared to be telling the truth. Of course. Why was I so worried about my brother? I trusted him. I thought of Bella, and the image came into my mind of her being cradled in his arms. Why was I thinking this? Perhaps I needed to hunt some more. The more blood I consumed, the more focused I was. I froze, as I heard a deer quietly walk past. In a instant, I took it's life, and all of the red liquid that was made up of it.


	4. Rosalie, Rosie Baby!

Notes: Yes, I edited this chapter a little. Thank you for your reviews, for those who did! I really love them. Stephanie Meyer owns these lovely bunch of vampires. :D

**RPOV**

After hunting again with Emmett, we intertwined our fingers, and walked aimlessly together along the forest, as we had watched Edward and Bella do. Though, neither of us had to go this speed, because we weren't human, as Bella was. "You know, another vacation would be nice." I smiled up at him. His hand ran up and down my back comfortably as we walked. "Sure. Maybe the Caribbean this time, they're expecting a few weeks of horrible rain storms this summer. Alice told me, 'cause she saw us going there." He nodded. "Mm..sounds fun." I grinned, and reached up to kiss him, until Jasper, Esme, Alice, and Bella quickly showed up in front of us. Weren't they supposed to be in Seattle?

Alice informed Emmett of Gwendolyn's plans, as fast as her amazing vampire lips would allow, as I also tried to keep up. My mouth hung open in surprise. I could already feel anger creeping up again. Jasper's eyes were on me, obviously sending waves of calm feelings towards me. I could feel them, but tried to ignore them. I realigned my jaw, and narrowed my eyes down on Alice as I listened intently to her pixie-like, tinny voice. "..She wants to take you to Alsace. Don't you see, Emmett? She doesn't know about Rose! You didn't tell her, and she thinks you two are still..." She didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't have to. It was beyond obvious at this point. I stared directly at Emmett's large figure, in clear disbelief. "I didn't think you would stoop to this level. Not bothering to tell her? You _love_ me? You know what, Emmett, I actually believed you. But it was a wasteful effort. Forget anything about going anywhere. Feel free to go with her, but definitely not with me," I added nastily, and stomped away.

He tried to clasp my arm, but I shoved him away. No excuses. I was done. I imagined hundreds of different ways of telling Carlisle that I was leaving. Ways to escape them, and leave to Denali. But, it really pained me inside to do so. As much as I was angered with Emmett, I loved him. He was the one other person that I really loved other than myself, and I cherished him. If I could cry, I'd be a rather large river at this point. Why couldn't I just be human? That way, I wouldn't be involved in any of this. I cried out in anger, and fell to the ground, so frustrated that I just gave up. I closed my eyes, as my family surrounded me. The first voice I heard was Emmett- frantic, guilty, loving, concerned. He placed his hand on my cheek. "Rose? Rosalie? Rose, what happened? Rosie.." He spitted out in panic.

He pulled me onto his back, and carried me home, seemingly frightened for my health. I could hear Alice telling Bella to go back home with Edward. Good. I didn't want her around right now. The last thing I needed was a human to make me feel more envious and jealous. I already had my large lover at my side all night, and with Jasper, trying to also assist in upbringing my mood. I felt comfortable in Emmett's arms, so I relaxed without another word.

**BPOV**

While it seemed that Charlie was out working late, Edward and I came into the kitchen, both of us quite stressed from our current situations. There was a note on the fruit basket; a yellow stickie note. In messy writing it read 'Bella- Out fishing again. I trust you with Edward. 20.00 under the apple for order-in'. I rolled my eyes, but retrieved the money. I didn't need order-in, I could have just cooked. Edward's eyes were penetrating on me, watching as I slipped the bill in my back pocket for later. His face was carved in stone. I wondered what was running through his mind. Probably the same as my own. Worried about the Cullens, and Renee..Oh, God! Renee! I forgot about her. Edward could tell that my face became frantic, and gently placed his cold hand on my jaw. "Whats wrong?"

"I forgot about Renee. I never called her back to see how it went. And, she didn't call back either." I panicked, until he brought his marble lips to my ear, kissed it slightly, and slid the phone into my palm. "Just call her right now. We have alone time, Bella. I don't want you to be upset. Charlie will automatically assume that it's me, and it will just cause problems. So, I suggest you call your mother, see that she's alright, and relax." He murmured into my ear, leaving me breathless. I parted my lips to speak, but I realized that he was right. He _always_ was. I dialed her number with shaky fingers, and the time passed by ever so slowly with each ring. "Hello?" A male voice finally greeted me. Although, it didn't sound like Phil. A million different things ran into my mind. A new man? Was she cheating? Did I call the wrong number? "Uh, hi. Can I speak to Renee?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Yeah, sure."

There was a sudden pause, a few cracks, but I was surprised by yet another male voice. It was deeper, but all-too familiar. "Renee here!" Screeched the voice, obviously trying to imitate a woman. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You could have just said that I had the wrong number," I remarked sarcastically. The voice laughed. A loud, husky laugh. "This isn't Renee, Bella."

I screamed. "Jacob?! _Jacob Black_?! Get off the damn phone, and let me call my mother! You _stupid_ wolf!"

I slammed down the phone, fuming. Edward was at the back door, watching someone at the back of the house. I came up to join him. Jacob, Quil, and Embry were playing with my phone wires, laughing as if it was comedy night with Jerry Seinfeld. I walked past Edward, trying with my best effort to push them out of the backyard. "Get out! It _so_ isn't funny!" I screamed. Edward stayed at the door, glaring at the three of them, though I knew that he wished to do more. A growl formed in his lower chest, and I glared back at them as they escaped through the gates. "Well, _that_ was rude. Your trying to call your mother, and they just interrupt like that.." He hissed. I shook my head with anger, trying to reach for the phone again as Edward quickly fixed the wires back into place. He was at my side again, as I dialed my mother's number again.

One ring...two rings..three rings...

I jumped when I heard a soft, pleasant voice on the other line. "Bella?" It greeted me. I heaved a sigh in relief. "Oh, Mom. Hey. How are things?"

"Better. Phil apologized, but he felt so bad that he's taking off next season to take us on a cruise ship. I've been meaning to ask you something, as well. Would you like to come with us? And..if you really want, you can invite Edward."

I could practically _hear_ him grin beside me. "I will definitely think about it, and I'll ask Edward, too. I haven't seen him since school, he's been busy all weekend..."

There. That would have made her happy. After all, she only thinks it's a crush.

"That's great, Bells. Thank you for calling, I know how much you fuss over me."

"I _am_ the master...fusser-er." Edward giggled beside me, obviously trying to hide a loud laugh.

"That you are, dear. Well, I must be off. I'm packing my things again for when Phil comes back."

"Okay. I love you."  
"'Love you too, Isabella."

_Click._

Edward let his laugh out, but carefully watched my face as he did so. I couldn't help but crack a smile back. It was easier now, knowing that everything was okay with Mom. "Cruise ship?" He smiled. I nodded. "Your invited." He didn't reply, as he had a thoughtful look upon his face, until it slowly turned into a sour grimace. "Ugh." He grunted.

I didn't have to ask to know what it was that was bothering him. Jacob stood behind us, grinning the obnoxious grin that I was used to. I glared back at him. "It's called knocking," I informed him. He shrugged. "I figured that you wouldn't open with the blood-..er.._Cullen_ around. So, I'm not invited, huh?" He spoke casually, as if we had invited him to be with us all along. I scowled. "No. Renee invited Edward and I. Oh and by the way, thanks for messing around with the wires out back. It got a good laugh out of everyone," I rolled my eyes. He laughed, though. "I'm the real comedian around here. It seems that right now is not a good time to be funny, though. Bye, Bella. And..Cullen." He nodded, and raced out the door.

I stared after him. Why was he being so out of character today? I looked at Edward, and as if hearing my thoughts, he replied to my question. "They're having trouble down at La Push with Sam Uley. Him and the rest of them were just trying to find another way to help themselves get distracted. Even if that meant being so rude to you and detaching your phone wires.." His voice was bitter, and I sighed. That was so Jacob. I could hear loud laughter from outside, and some quick friendly chatter, before the door closed from the porch. In walked Charlie, earlier than expected. He smiled over at us, then sized up Edward.

"Hey kids."

Then, another knock sounded at the door. Edward was the first to the door though, and it opened to see Emmett, with Rosalie snuggled close to his chest. Charlie looked over, uneasy. I came up to them, looking up at Emmett, gently placing my hand on Rosalie's arm. "What happened?" I asked. We knew she wasn't passed out- vampires never slept. Charlie, however, came over with caution. We never fully introduced him to the others, like Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. They were mostly new to him. "Is..she...okay?" Charlie asked, scratching the back of his head, something he only did occasionally when he was confused. Emmett smiled up at him appreciatively, and nodded. "Oh, yeah, she is. I called Edward earlier, though, he said that Bella said that it would be okay if we stopped by here for a moment."

I cocked my head in confusion, but agreed nonetheless. "Oh..right. Yeah."

CHAPTER 6

**EPOV (Edward)**

I didn't remember hearing Emmett's thoughts at all about this, maybe we were just expected to 'go with the flow'. Emmett laid Rosalie on the couch, as Charlie walked into the kitchen, not know what to do with the awkward feeling in the room. I wasn't Jasper, but I could definitely feel the mood swing in the room. Rose's high voice was loud, but just like everyone else's, it was only her thoughts. Well, frustratingly, except for my Bella. _Good. All the attention is on me. Hopefully Emmett will stay with me all night, at my side. Oh, is Bella here? And Charlie? Damn. _She thought, then sat up quickly with a gasp. "Oh, that was weird." She placed a hand to her cheek dramatically, "I felt a little _too_ warm,". She tried to spare Charlie. I snorted. Attention-seeker, she was. Emmett looked down at her cluelessly. Bella sat beside me curiously. Alice was onto Rose's little scene, as well. Jasper tried to control the drifting feelings in the room. Carlisle and Esme must've still been at home.

I stepped forward, placing my hand on my large brother's shoulder. "I think you two should go home, you know, so Rose can feel at her best. Surely she doesn't feel comfortable here in Charlie's home." I purred towards them. Charlie looked up with embarrassment. Emmett smirked. "I'd like to think she could recover here for a few more minutes, if that's alright," He hinted back towards me, but was equally polite, "Rose, love, are you okay?". Bella nudged me. "What is he doing?" She whispered. I shrugged honestly. "I haven't a clue."

Rosalie nodded, and sighed exaggeratively. "Yes, I think I'm alright now,". With that, most of the vampire entourage exited out, as Rose left in Emmett's arms. Now it was only Bella and I sitting on the couch together, in the awkward silence. I kissed Bella's cheek silently, holding her longer than necessary to Charlie's degree, and stood up. "Where are you going?" Bella demanded quietly. "I'll be back later, I promise." I reassured her, so that only she could hear, and with a quick nod towards Charlie, I ran back home.

The rest of my family was already at home, and I could hear Emmett and Rosalie upstairs having a little...too much _fun_. Post-fight fun. Alice and Jasper were playing Chess at the dining room table, and Carlisle and Esme were watching curiously. Was I the only one who wasn't always preoccupied by something in this house? I looked over to Jasper, gesturing upstairs. "I suppose she's miraculously better now, correct?" I snorted.


	5. Eleanor Ainsley Addison, Who?

Notes: Please review more! I love writing this story, so I will most definitley continue it if I get good reviews. I was thinking about writing a new one soon after this one, maybe a humorous one. Tell me if you have any thoughts!

_**CHAPTER 6**_

**EPOV (Edward)**

Jasper didn't look up from the board, but nodded his head, rolling his eyes briefly. "Yes. Emmett is..soothing her as we speak."

I shivered for a moment. Though, it reminded me of the countless times Bella had tried to do funny business with me. We had strict limits right now, and she knew that. I knew that my deep-down man inside of me told me that it was completely natural, but I could crush her. _Crush _her. I would never forgive myself for that.

Loud, shrieking laughter came from upstairs, but no one in the room moved. I think most of us were kind of trying to ignore it anyway. "Where are you going, Miss Rosie?" Emmett's loud voice laughed. "Emmett, spare us." I spoke, knowing he would hear me from up there. He giggled, but continued to himself anyway. _Oh, yeah. Post-fight is always the best._ He thought. I nearly gagged, if I could. "That's it. I cannot take anymore of that." I grumbled, and stomped outside. _Oh, Emmett. Where'd you learn that? _Rose thought. Ugh. I could still hear them. I trudged through the forest, Bella speed. I had gotten used to having to slow down, except when driving her piece of metal that she called a car. I had to hand it to her though, as she said, that car could be my Volvo's grandfather.

I snickered at the thought. Suddenly, a felt a hard grip on my shoulder. I froze. "Edward Cullen." The light, unfamiliar voice greeted me. I slowly turned my head. The female figure was tall, and thin, like a model. Her wavy, dirty-blonde hair was in two Japanese-like ponytails on top of her head. Her skin was pale, and the dark circles under her eyes gave her away. She wore a long, green, majestic dress, with matching shoes and a headband. I didn't know this girl, nor did I recall any sort of memory of her. I tried to read her thoughts, but she was being careful with them. "Who are you?" I hesitated. She laughed. "It's a shame that you don't remember me. Shall we play a guessing game?" She smiled warmly. I pressed my mouth into a hard line.

"No, we shouldn't."

I crossed my arms over my chest, my legs slightly spread apart, a fairly normal stance. She casually placed her hands on her hips. "The Spanish Influenza, Edward. Do you remember- what hospital you were at?" She took a step forward, but I didn't move. I wasn't afraid of her. "It doesn't matter." I spoke sternly. She continued to find this amusing, then held her hand out. "My name is Eleanor Ainsley Addison. Does that ring a bell?" She sounded out, as if talking to an idiot. I shook her hand, but was still confused.

"I'm sorry, you don't ring a bell at all, Eleanor."

She placed my hand to her cheek, but I snapped it away. "That's too bad. And please, call me Ellie."

I narrowed my eyes toward her. "Are you going to tell me how you know me?"

"Alright, I suppose. During the Spanish Influenza, you were kept in the same room as I."

I suddenly remembered the room number as she spoke- 403. Carlisle's favorite room, because of the beautiful view from the window. I nodded. "That was a long time ago, so I highly doubt I would remember my surrounding patients."

"Oh, but you should. You told Nurse Alexis to send three roses to my gurney." She giggled.

I turned to walk the other way. "I should have stayed at home."

She frowned, and grabbed my arm. "I wasn't done."

**BPOV**

Sitting at home was the most boring thing ever, especially when Edward was sure taking his time at home. I wondered if he even planned to show up. Last year flashed through my mind again.

"_You..don't..want..me?" I asked._

I shivered, trying to push the negative thoughts from my mind. I sat the kitchen, finishing extra homework, as I had already done the homework due for tomorrow. That's when I thought of making brownies or something of the like for Charlie tomorrow. He would be pleased if I did that. I searched through the cupboards for the creative cook book that my Grandma Marie bought for my mother. Of course, she never used it. I found it under a pile of police forms and papers, brushed the dust off, and searched under the 'Desserts' tab.

There were your average brownies, and just my luck- we actually had everything in the house for them. I grabbed the chocolate chips from the cupboard, until Charlie came down the stairs, worried why I was still awake. "Hey...Bells. Whats happening?" He asked casually. I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." I lied, keeping my back to him, so that my face couldn't give me away. "Oh. What are you doing?" He smiled, glancing down at my growing pile of ingredients. "Making brownies." I smiled back, and turned around to face him. "Just go back to bed, Dad. I'm okay." He laughed, and gave me a one-armed hug. "Are you sure?" He repeated, but I could tell he was stifling a yawn. "Yes. Now, go." I grinned, gently pushing him towards the stairs.

He pulled himself groggily back up the stairs, and I did everything in the exact order I was supposed to, according to the book. Chocolate chips..eggs..there was suddenly a knock on the back door. I glanced to the clock. It was already 11:00. I looked quietly through the curtain, and to my surprise, there was Gwendolyn. I wasn't sure if I was to open it or not, so I did carefully, but only to my size, so that it wasn't an open invitation to her. "Bella," She grinned. "Have you heard from Emmett recently?". I shook my head. "No, sorry."

"Oh, that's alright. I figured that if I'm here long enough, they'll come and try and save you or something. I know Emmett likes you- so I won't hurt you. But, I'll give them enough warning." She laughed, then her face suddenly turned bitter. She crouched down in front of me, and hissed. I found myself clinging against the wall for my life. The memory of James flashed in my mind. I took a sharp intake of breath as she immediately had her hands in mine, pinning me to the wall, and I could feel her breath on me. I avoided her eyes, horrified. Her face was very closely to mine, so I turned my head the other way. Gwendolyn smirked.

She stopped crouching, and started giggling, loosening her grip on me. "Ooh, I can hear them coming now. Not your boy, though. He's with someone else, pre-occupied. Yes, here they come. Emmett, Alice, Jasper...ugh, Rosalie." She seemed to be speaking to herself, looking out the back door eagerly. I slid down the wall, shivers of running throughout my body. Wait..what did she say? Edward was with someone else right now? He said he was going home. "Bella!" I could hear in the distance. I slowly got up, looking through the back window. And they all ran towards the house- just as Gwendolyn wanted. Emmett growled, as he saw that it wasn't anyone else attacking me, except her. "Gwen." He threatened. Rosalie rolled her eyes, then straightened her clothes, as they were awkward on her body. "Oh, not again. Really, what part of 'he's mine' didn't you understand?" She said sarcastically.

Jasper came over to me, while the rest of them argued. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, as he held me in his steady grip. We both looked over at Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Gwen. Gwen argued to Rosalie that Emmett was hers, but Rosalie also said the same, that Emmett was _hers_. Emmett tried to stop them, explaining to Gwen that he indeed belonged to Rosalie. Alice was all trying to get them to calm down, without the help of Jasper, until she paused, closing her eyes. Jasper and I were over at her in a second. He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking directly into her closed eyes. "What is it, Alice?" He inquired. "I see Edward."

I suddenly became interested. "Where is he?" I asked. Her face was confused, then she looked over at me. "He's in a forest. He left earlier to go for a walk on his own. There's a female with him- a vampire, though. Eleanor..Ellie. She's trying to tell him something, but he doesn't understand."

Embarrassingly, I let out a breath of relief. I thought he was...Loosing my train of thought, we came back over to the arguing bunch. I was surprised that Charlie hadn't woken yet.

Emmett was frustrated, trying his hardest not to hurt Gwendolyn, I could tell.

"Gwen- you need to leave. _Right now_."


	6. Decieving Shape Shifting

**_Notes: I was so eager to continue this story, to see how I could end it, that I wrote another chapter today! I hope you all love this one as much  
as you loved the last ones. Please don't forget to review! Oh yes, and this is most definitley not the end to this story. I don't own anythingg. :D_**

**CHAPTER 7**

**EPOV (Edward)**

I glanced at my watch, realizing how late it had become. "Bella," I breathed. I can't believe I had forgotten her. I pushed passed Ellie, walking my natural speed this time. "Wait! Please!" Ellie cried out, coming after me. I didn't stop, but quietened, to listen to what she had to say. Her hair blew in the wind, from our speed, flying about her face. "Anyway, to my point. Do you recall another doctor who came to visit us when Dr. Cullen wasn't there?" Her voice became rushed. I stopped for a moment, examining her face. "Faintly. Dr. Malone. He was annoyed with my mother all the time, I remember..." I remembered, surprised that it was all coming back to me. She grinned, and nodded. "Yes. And you know what? He was the same thing as Dr. Cullen. The same thing as us. _Vampires_. He has been looking for you, you know, to come in contact or whatever. I believe he was planning on calling Carlisle later today. I came here to deliver the message to you." She explained. I nodded, carefully, then continued walking forward. "I don't recall sending you anything, by the way." I growled. I even told Bella that I was never interested in that way to anyone else but her, and that was the pure truth.

"Oh, but you did. I believe you were under many morphine intakes, so it's not entirely your fault. I just like to assume that it's because you liked me." She giggled. I glared at her. "Thanks for the message." I muttered. "No problem." She squealed back. I ran to Bella's house, surprised to see that most of my family was there- Bella included. "What in the..." I came up to Alice, placing my hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?". She shook her head. "Gwendolyn had Bella, to take Emmett's attention away from Rosalie.". I rolled my eyes. Unbelievable. I watched as Gwendolyn walked angrily out of the house, screaming Swedish profanities at all of us, continued by tear-less sobs. Hearing her thoughts, though, it was all an act. She was faking. She wasn't upset at all. But..why?

Bella came up to me, wrapping her arm on my lower back. "Edward, where were you?" She asked curiously, staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She had said that I dazzled her; but if only she saw herself. "I was side-tracked by a woman who knew me from around the time that Carlisle had saved me. Remember, the Spanish Influenza, where I was terribly sick. It turns out, another doctor I had, Dr. Malone, was the same as Carlisle and I." I explained. Her eyebrows furrowed in. "Another doctor in the same hospital was a vampire?" She repeated. I nodded. "Odd, isn't it?".

I repeated it to the rest of my family, and they too were fascinated by the story. Though, from my faint memory, Dr. Malone didn't have any resemblance of a vampire. He looked average, not perfect. His skin was always tanned, probably with a spray-on tanner. There were never dark circles under his eyes. And I also saw him consuming a tray of food at one point. Unless she was completely and utterly lying to me. But, that wouldn't be possible. It was all too-real. We, as a family, started shifting into the backyard of Bella's house, until we sensed two vampires following closely behind us. We turned around. There, was both Gwendolyn _and_ Ellie. They stood together, though this time both of their outfits were completely changed. Gwendolyn wore a dark blue, sleeveless dress, with matching blue flats on her feet. A black bandanna was tied to her upper arm.

Ellie was wearing the same dress and flats, only in green. A black bandanna was also tied to her upper arm. Their hair was tied up in tight ponytails, not letting one little hair escape. The Cullens/Hales crouched down, and I was careful to stay in front of Bella. They two females did the same. "What's going on?" Emmett hissed. Ellie smirked. "Should I tell them?" She nudged Gwendolyn, then received the nod of approval. Ellie slowly walked towards us. "We were all fooling you, really. Emmett, this is not the Gwendolyn you think that she is." She smiled, and watched as the shape-shifting vampire slowly morphed into a black haired kid, about the age of fifteen. His skin pale, and his smile ferocious. I held my arms out in front of Bella warningly. "My real name is Aidan." The boy chuckled, whom we all formally knew as Gwen.

Ellie nodded. "Edward, this is not the Eleanor that I tricked you to think it was. Meet Sage." She smiled, and transformed herself into a short girl, about the same age as Aidan. Her hair was cropped short with layers, and it was many different shades of red. However, she had the same pale skin and dark bags under her eyes. "I don't understand."

Everyone looked over at Emmett again, who now looked genuinely confused. Sage stepped forward towards Emmett, causing the rest of us to come closer to her. "We were sent from the Volturi to check up on your family. We're going to have to report back with the news that they really didn't want. It appears that Edward is still protective of Isabella, therefore she's still mortal. They will not like this." She grinned wickedly. Aidan came up beside her, snaking his arm around her waist. "We've got no choice, really, Edward. They only gave us two choices to unleash to you. The first, is that you surrender Isabella to the great gods of Volterra, or..."

**BPOV**

I stood in horror as I listened to Aidan and Sage. Where was my fate going? Was I going to have to leave Edward? I screamed, then slapped both my hands over my mouth in fear. Edward snapped around to look at me. The rest of them kept their eyes carefully on the two mysterious vampires. "It's alright, Bella. Relax. I will take care of this." He promised sternly. I could sense how frustrated, how humiliated, how confused he was. Aidan continued his sentence, before I interrupted. "Or, you will choose not to continue this marriage that we both know that you have planned."

I gasped. How did they figure that out? Who told? Edward was at my side, holding me tightly against him. "It's what we wish. I love this girl, mortal or immortal. I met her, I love her, and I will continue to keep ourselves this way, until she orders me to leave. Marriage, however, is on our list. Tell Aro and Caius that right after the marriage, I plan to...change her." He winced. I knew that he didn't want to go through with it, but we both knew it was better that way.

Aidan and Sage spoke softly to each other, but it deemed that Edward's answer wasn't enough. "We could get killed if your lying to us, Edward Cullen. After the marriage, if we do not see that Bella is fully immortal, then we will take the matter into our own hands. However, we will leave you at this." They both nodded, and darted off. I watched as my soon-to-be vampire family all stood up straight again. We were all silent, too freaked out to speak, too confused to listen. Emmett hugged Rosalie, assuring her that Gwendolyn never came, and reassured her for the twenty-fifth time that Rose was the only girl ever that he would be in love with. Edward also hugged me to his stone chest, rubbing his arm up and down my spine gently, and kissed my hair. "I should have been more careful." He sighed. I shook my head. "Edward, please don't take this upon yourself." He stopped speaking about it, however I knew that he was feeling self-hatred as he stared into the distance.

"We should leave." Alice spoke from beside us, gesturing to how the rest of them were heading back home. Edward nodded. "Of course. I will be upstairs in Bella's room if anyone decides to come back," He agreed. She left without another word, dancing along back to Jasper's side. From then on, it was a very long night. It was hard to sleep- even in the comforts of my future husband's arms.


	7. Love in A Retirement Home

Notes: I don't own anything. Yes, this is the ending to Trouble in Rainy Paradise, but I decided that it really wasn't going anywhere, so I figured that this  
was a suitable ending. However, this is not the ending of my stories. There will be no sequel, but many new stories will most definitely be coming up.  
Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. :)

**_CHAPTER 7_**

**APOV**

We were all really surprised by the change of heart the next morning, and we discussed it to ourselves the next day at school. As usual, all of my vampire family had full trays in front of them, yet none of us moved to eat it. It looked disgusting, anyhow. I slid myself onto Jasper's lap, and he smiled up at me, setting down the Civil War book he was previously reading. "Hello," He purred, kissing my ear. I giggled. A faint 'Ahem!' came from behind us. The principal stood there, arms crossed over her broad chest. Mrs. Wimbledon. "Alice, Jasper. I think it's rather inappropriate for you to display such disgusting acts of clear...incest." She scowled. I looked at her, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mrs. Wimbledon. Jasper and I help out at the Children's Theater every Saturday, and we play a very sweet old couple. The play is called 'Love in A Retirement Home'. It's really quite charming, actually..." I explained cheerfully. She stared at us in disbelief.

I nudged Jasper, but she didn't see it. He immediately spoke up. "Yes. We were practicing our part. Alice plays a little old lady named Francis, and I play Herman, an old army veteran. The children are quite well in it, too. Do you wish to come watch us? Our first showing is this Friday." He flashed a fabulous, gorgeous grin. Mrs. Wimbledon shook her head, smiling politely. "Er..no, thank you."

And with that, she walked away. As soon as she left the cafeteria, we all burst out laughing. Jasper and I were laughing the hardest. "Love in A Retirement Home!" I shrieked. Bella giggled like crazy, Edward chuckling beside her. Emmett's booming laughter shook his body beside Rosalie, who was doing the same.

"Anyway," Edward chuckled lightly. "Back to our original conversation, Francis and Herman _aside_, I was really taken aback by the Volturi's creative new way of keeping up with everyone on their list." He nodded. I inhaled a few times, then nodded, agreeing. Emmett giggled slightly, but also agreed. "Yeah. We only thought it was two unsuspecting people of our past." He nodded. "What if they do it again after their marriage, when Bella is not changed yet?"I asked. Bella sneered up at Edward, as he only looked innocently back down at her. "Which, will not happen. Edward promised." She said sternly. Edward sighed, defeated. "Yes, love. I know."

Rosalie leaned forward on the table, her cleavage obviousness causing a few glances from Emmett. "I think that it's not a thing to worry about, considering Edward just said that he'd change her." Rose shrugged. I looked into the future carefully with my mind, and I saw faint images of Bella thrashing around in a dark room. I smiled, and quickly agreed with her. "Rose is right."

Bella looked up, excitement lighting up her face, then looked to Edward. "Really? Are you kidding? He's going to change me?" She practically squealed. She hugged Edward tightly.

He grimaced slightly, because of what we all now knew was to come, and he gently placed his hand on the small of her back, kissing her hair. "Your welcome." He laughed. Bella grinned up at him. The rest of us chose not to watch, as Edward tried to control Bella's thrill. "So, agreed that we shouldn't worry anymore?" Jasper looked up from beside me. Everyone nodded.

If this all happened right before the wedding, what will happen after?


End file.
